1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to an image fixing device and an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus is a device to print an image on a printing medium. An image forming apparatus, may be, for example, a printer, a copy machine, a fax machine, or an all-in-one printer in which various functions thereof are incorporated, and so forth.
In an electro-photographic type image forming apparatus, light is scanned on a photoreceptor charged with a predetermined potential in order to form an electrostatic latent image on a surface of the photoreceptor. A toner is supplied to the electrostatic latent image in order to form a visible image. The visible image formed on the photoreceptor may be directly transferred to the printing medium, or may be transferred to the printing medium through an intermediate transfer, and then may be fixed on the printing medium while passing through an image fixing device.
In general, the image fixing device includes a fixing belt, including a roller, a belt, or the like, and a rotational member which is in close contact with the fixing belt and forms a fixing nip. If a printing medium on which a toner image is transferred enters between the fixing belt and the rotational member, the toner image is fixed on the printing medium by heat transferred from a heating member and pressure applied from the fixing nip. An internal member is provided in the fixing belt so as to support an inside of the fixing belt and thus to form a nip between the rotational member and the internal member.
In this case, heat transferred to the fixing belt through a heat source is transferred to the internal member, and thus heat transfer efficiency is deteriorated.